Xi Yan
Nam Gong Zhi Yan ' is the second child among the three cloned sisters and foster daughter of Professor Nam Gong. Though she was meant to fulfill a divine destiny, her destiny is denied to her and she begins a long fall from grace leading ultimately to the loss of all her hope. Appearance Zhi Yan is a very beautiful young lady like her two sisters. Her eyes are of a beautiful azure color like that of her sisters. Her appearance is similar to that of the donor of her genes. She can be differentiated from her sisters through her hairstyle. She has part of her hair tied into two pigtails, one on either side. The rest of her hair hangs loose likeYue Jian's. Growing up, her clothes often had a accent coloured in pink. The bangs on her forehead are plainly cut like Zhao Yan's but it is slightly parted to the left, leaving part of her forehead bare. She tends to tie portion of her hair in the back in two ponytails, leaving the rest of her hair down. Her jet black hair is also noticeably more wavy than that of her two sisters. After becoming a Vampire, her skin begins to pale and she becomes thinner. Though they have identical DNA to Isis and each other, there is some differences between the 4 of them. Yue Jian note that the girl they saw in the Ice Coffin, who was suppose to look like Isis was her sister Zhi Yan. This, despite the fact the 3 sisters are genetically indifferent and identical to each other. The are, however, alike enough so that others cannot tell them apart. Personality As a human Zhi Yan was extremely lively and willful woman compared to the graceful Zhao Yan and quiet Yue Jian. During her younger years, she used to be extremely self-centered and vein. Despite being quite egotistic, she was loved by many because of her charm and was said to always be smiling. She was always obsessed with making herself look more appealing and fashionable and concerning herself with being popular. She enjoyed having the most splendid dress in the city, as well as following the latest accessory trends. She lived quite care-free because of this. She was, however, a coward who takes the easy way out if it is presented to her. This leads to her more wicked streak of betrayal and cowardice at the expense of others. She displays a desire for happiness and the easy life without effort. This lead to the biggest change of her and for a time she wishes merely for an end to her suffering. After the events of the Forbidden Sphere she finally, she lets her hope die completely and to avoid further pain, her hearts dies with it. She continues on, no longer smiling and she pushes back everyone who attempts to befriend her. Relationships Her Sisters she cannot bare seeing her sisters' success above her own and will scheme further to gain ground over them. She also enjoyed rubbing her fortune in her lesser fortunate sister Yue Jian. When she causes her younger sister harm, she considers her actions as without fault and the real blame was on Yue Jian herself for being born in the first place. She begins to feel her actions and even her own guilt towards her sister Yue Jian, even seeing a brief light of hope in the pair and even feeling relief when her sister Yue Jian finally forgave her for her past mistakes. This does not save her final fall from grace after the events of the Forbidden Sphere and even her closest sister Zhao Yan becomes nothing to her. The Sabbat When she finally gets her comeuppance for her actions she ends up becoming a Vampire under the Devil Bloodline of the Tsimizce Clan. After further betrayals, this time leading to the death of many innocents, she suffers a life of misery, even attempting to contemplate suicide as a way out as she is humiliated and abused. Her attempts to lessen her suffering via easy means of escaping it when presented with them, only leads her to even more pain and torture. Over time, Yi Tai forces her to become his obedient servant, forgetting who she is. In turn, she is made to do things that go against even her better nature and leads to pain and suffering of others. She holds onto want little hope she can muster to get by and when that dies, Yi Tai wins. Sorace ends up getting the brunt of her new persona that emerges from this, despite how nice he acts towards her and being the only member of the Sabbat to show her kindness. Abilities thumb|right|Zhi Yan as she masters the fire spell She is smart for a normal human as her grades at school, though not as impressive as Zhao Yan were still above average and managed to get second place on exams. She was trained to fight and hunt Vampires by the Human Hunter Organisation. Her notable difference also plagues them when they go out, as Zhao Yan's skills excel above her own in combat. As a Vampire she is immortal, her bite can drain blood, as well as her blood can provide subsistence for other vampires. However, she begins her existence as merely one of the lowest ranking vampires under leader. However, as the one who bit her first was Yi Tai himself, she does not die so easy if too much blood is taken from her. He also begins to teach her magic spells involving fire, ice and water. Due to her unwillingness, lack of endurance or low will power, she finds the process extremely painful and only continues to learn them out of being given a lack of choice. She also has a bat placed on her by Yi Tai. This familiar begins to wreck her from the inside out if she attempts to betray her Clan Leader, escape or commit suicide. This causes her extreme pain when it does so. Eventually, he leads it to her heart and she is given the ultimate choice of letting her heart die or feel pain like no other. This marked the full ascend into her loss of humanity and acceptance as one of the clan, she has not suffered from the pain since with consequences both good and bad. She fights with a pair of whip-like weapons. History Childhood She was born a clone along with two other girls, her sisters Zhao Yan and Jian Yue. Growing up she was a lively young girl loved by all. She along with her sisters were raised by their adoptive father Professor Nam Gong who loved all 3 of them. Growing up, the 3 were rarely apart. One night they sat on the roof and wathed falling stars and each made a wish. Zhao Yan wished for her family to be safe, Zhi Yan wished to be prettier while growing up to marry a rich man. When Yue Jian is asked hat she wished for, she said she would wish for food, but figured that would be a waste. She wishes she could be with her sisters forever. 'Chapter 1 After Yue Jian falls and burns herself severely, her recovery takes her out of the selection process. This leds Zhi Yan to feel confident that her place was secured. However, her father catches her disposing of the screws from the bridge. When the Mei Yue Yin is admitted into her, she gains a glowing flower as proof of her destiny. However, unknown to everyone at the time, Zhi Yan's dosage is swapped out for a fake by her father. She leaves with her sister to attend Sheng Pei Ren. The Fall of Sheng Pei Ren academy Over the years the two girls grow into noble and beautiful women. She and Zhao return home regular, during this time she liked to rub her new found grace and beauty into her sister Yue Jian, teasing her over things like Cakes. The two sisters trained with the Human Hunter Organisation to fight Vampires in the Guang Zhi Yi Faction. Overtime, she begins to notice her grades and scores are not on par with her sister Zhao Yan despite both having Mei Yue Yin inside them. Chapter 2 Hurting her pride even more, during a routine fight with bat-familiars, she is caught off guard and rescued by Zhi Yan. This hurts her pride as she begins to notice how more skilled she is then her even at fighting Vampires. The tutor for her class asks her as the class president to help her carry some papers and number them accordingly, which turns out to be the papers for an upcoming exam. The tutor then receives a call and steps out to take it. To her shock, Zhao Yan has completed the entire paper, answering even the most difficult question on the paper that Zhi Yan ould only half complete. With the tutor distracted, she changes the last answer on Zhao Yan's paper to be unreadable. However, Xu Wu cheng catches her in the act. Blackmailing her he tells her to meet him in the abandoned Room 5, on the upper levels of the school. Chapter 3 He then bites her, making her into a vampire and reveals his true name of Yi Tai, head of the Tsimizce "Lian Ma Yan" clan. He reveals if she informs her how useless it is to go to the Human Hunter Organisation as not only would they find him, they will find her. However, if she ignores it, within 24 hours she will become a blood-crazed demon. He tells her the only way is to meet him in 24 hours time in the same location and subitto him. The next day she starts to crave biting down on her fellow students neck. She tries to be alone and goes to a remote part of the school. However, a student known as Jiang Xue Yang finds her anyway. He requests to be friends with her but instead is killed when she drinks his blood. She later returns to accept Yi Tai as her master and receives some of his blood. Chapter 4 Yi Tai tells her to continue to hide her true nature from others and asks for the Forbidden Sphere Device Inspector for him which is suppose to be passed to her and her sister Zhao Yan. When she reveals she does not have hers, he instructs her to find it for him. After failing to find them for him, he attempts to punish her by drinking her blood, but a tutor and friends of Zhi Yan interrupt. He causes them to suffer an accident by pushing over the bookshelves to protect himself. She later confronts him, but he blows it off stting they will die so as the Sabbat will attack and kill everyone if she does not find the seals soon. In an attempt to find them, shetries to clean Zhao Yan's roomand when aught she says he wishes to stay in Zhao Yan's roomdue to the recent events. Later when her sister is asleep she suspects that the seals are not in the school and that her sister Yue Jian has them. The next day, Yi Shen informs everyone that many deaths near the Meng Ting and Ti Weng Academys have occurred recently. The Demon Clans of the Sabbat are suspected behind them and the targets are members of the Human Hunter Organisation. A spy is suspected in the organisation. He concludes their next target is them. Zhi Yan informs her Clan Leader that the zombies will not be able to get in as crosses have been placed around the school, however, fakes crosses have been swapped out by herto leave gaps in the schools defenses. He passes her 3 sachkets with power in them which would weaken her sister, Kai Lin andYi Shen's combat abilities making them easy to deal with. Chapter 5 She is forced to not only betray the Human Hunter Organisation, but her actions led to the destruction of the academy. When pressed on where Zhao Yan hid the Forbidden Sphere Device Inspector, the information on her father and Yue Jian is revealed. Yi Tai's abuse After the fall, she is forced to become a slave to her cruel new Clan Leader. He forces her to reveal where the seals are by offering her as food to Zombies, to which he sdetails the location of her father and sister Yue Jian. Chapter 9 He toys with her, offering her to zombies if she does not obey him. After a while discovers she does not have the Mei Yue Yin inside her, he losses interest in her and tosses her to other servants in his clan to fed from her. She is shown also to her sister Zhao Yan. She pleas with Zhoao Yan to save her as Fan Li Lao warns Zhao Yan she will meet the same fate eventually. Chapter 25 Over time the Vampires keep drinking her blood, often leaving her near death. Chapter 37 As it gets too unbearable for her, she tries to commit suicide by stabbing herself but is stopped by Yi Tai. He gives her a new dress and takes her to a nearby human city. Upon arriving at their destination, she has a bat familiar placed on her of her by Yi Tai. He tells her that if she dares try to commit suicide or betray him, the bat will go inside her veins and crush them. Inside a bar, she goes over to a group of men and then lures them to a location of Yi Tai's choosing. The men are fed to a hybrid zombie as food. Upon returning, he allow her to sleep next to him, as she thinks, the bat causes her pain and she promises not to commit suicide pain nor betray him. Chapter 38 A Change of Abuse As time goes by, her appearance pales and she becomes thinner. This pleases Yi Tai who then decides he will no longer just give her away to his servants. He blindfolds her and tells he he will take her to a place she has already been to. Chapter 39 He takes her back to his Hybrid Zombie and pushes her towards it. He explains that Titan won't kill her, but instead just taste her blood. Chapter 40 He later arrives to pick her up after the monster is done with her and tells her so long as she forgets herself and just becomes an obedient servant he will make her meet his expectations. Chapter 41 Yi Tai begins to teach her magic spells. When she can't summon the spell due to the pain it creates doing so, he forces her to endure it. Fan Li Lao enters the chamber and tell him he is tired of hearing her screams. Chapter 49 Yi Tai is pulled away to aid Fan Li Lao. With the Sabbat leader occupied, he returns to continue to teach her magic. He pulls off her warm clothes and drops her into a bath of Ice. she stays there being watched by two of his other servants. She begs them to end her suffering, they at first refuse until she offers to give them anything. Chapter 50 When he returns, he finds the two servants have pulled her out of the Ice Bath and are drinking her blood. They plead with him and he dumps them into the Bath instead. He considers her worth even less then before. He throws her into a Fire Bath instead, despite her pleading him not to do so. He states the circle of hot and cold will go on for her until she gets it. Chapter 51 The Ice Coffin Some days later,Yi Xai finds Zhi Yan has finally mastered the Fire Spell he taught her. Satisfied with her results, he tells her she will be going on a mission with him. When she finds out she will be meeting her sister Yue Jian, she protests. This annoys him and he grabs her face to face and tells her that she is in no position after everything she has done to be a saint to him. By the time Yue Jian and the Camarilla arrive, she has taken up position to pose as another. Chapter 67 Using Zhi Yan they are able to snatch all 7 weapons without the Camarilla knowing they were tricked into giving up the weapons. With the weapons in hand they preform the true rite to take the information on how to remove Osiris' curse on the Forbidden Sphere. Chapter 68 The Forbidden Sphere After one of the training sessions with Yi Tai, Zhi Yan is left alone. She suddenly heres her sister Yue Jian's voice. Zhi Yan is unable to see her because of her being a Vampire and pill making Yue Jian invisible to her sister because of the impact of a pill she has taken. She tells her she is not hearing things, that she is here to take her back. Zhi Yan tells her to go away as she is still ashamed of everything she has done. She tells her the day that Zhi Yan walked away with the weapons were stolen, Yue Jian was deeply upset by her goodbye. She acted very different to the sister she knew. Zhi Yan states she doesn't have the right to go back to her sisters, but Yue Jian reassures her there is nothing wrong. At that point she tells her to find their sister Zhao Yan and in the meantime she will use Zhi Yan's identity. She gives her a second pill and tells her to hide until the time is right. Yue Jian tells her she will endure Yi Tai's torture until the time for her sisters' sakes. The two part ways. Chapter 75 When Yi Tai mocks the pair for returning, Zhao Yan states they will not let anyone touch Yue Jian.